


Maybe He's Worth It (He Is)

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Fic A Day In May [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DON'T HATE ON MY BABIES, Established Relationship, FIGHTING THE URGE TO PUT "MAYBE IT'S MAYBELLINE", Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, ficadayinmay, i don't know why but i do, i love this prompt so much, i think lip gets it now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You're only going to end up getting hurt because of him.'<br/>'Maybe.' Ian shrugged. 'But sometimes the good bits of someone are worth going through pain for. Mickey is that person for me.' Catching the incredulous look on Lip's face Ian shook his head. 'Don't even say it. You don't know him like I do. Just leave it.'</p><p>In response to a prompt asking for Lip always hating on Ian and Mickey's relationship but after he secretly watches them one morning as they joke and kiss and such, his opinion completely changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe He's Worth It (He Is)

Lip didn’t understand why his brother was dating Mickey Milkovich.

Mickey was sarcastic, pretty rude sometimes, and showed absolutely no affection towards Ian when they were together. Well, at least not around other people it would seem, because Ian looked at Mickey with nothing but love clouded by whatever other emotions he was feeling at the time - humour, anger, exasperation. 

Ian clearly knew the guy in a way that no one else did, and Lip supposed that would come with shoving his dick in Mickey’s ass on a regular basis. Since Lip had outed Mickey as a bottom to the rest of the Gallaghers a few weeks ago, Mickey had been trying to show even less affection for Ian, if that was even possible.

Lip didn’t understand it. He didn’t think he ever would.

Ian was sitting at the kitchen table alone, eating a sandwich, when Lip arrived back from college with Liam. ‘Hey, Lip.’ Ian greeted. ‘How was Liam today?’

'Yeah, he was good.' Lip replied, depositing said child into his highchair. 'Weren't you, Liam?'

'Yup.' Liam said, sitting in his chair and smiling. 

'Where's your other half?' Lip asked, grabbing the other part of Ian's sandwich.

'I was going to eat that.' Ian frowned at Lip. 'Mickey went to the Alibi. Something about this guy not coughing up what he owed the rub n tug. Apparently Kev didn't want to use violence, so he called Mickey.'

Lip rolled his eyes. ‘Of course. Why do you even like him?’

Ian smiled fondly and Lip wondered if it was a good idea to ask that question. ‘He’s… He gets me, you know? I can’t explain it, but he’s good for me and he makes me happy.’

'He's kind of an asshole.'

'I know.' Ian laughed.

'And you still like him?'

'Course I do.' Ian said, like Lip was crazy for even suggesting he wouldn't. 'I can't imagine Mickey without that aspect of him.'

'You're only going to end up getting hurt because of him.'

'Maybe.' Ian shrugged. 'But sometimes the good bits of someone are worth going through pain for. Mickey is that person for me.' Catching the incredulous look on Lip's face Ian shook his head. 'Don't even say it. You don't know him like I do. Just leave it.'

'Yeah, well. Sorry if I don't believe you.'

'Why wouldn't you?'

'He's a Milkovich for starters. Mandy was pretty much my ghetto wife, remember? Your Milkovich is more or less treating you as an acquaintance.'

'Yeah, well. Trust me. He's not always like that.' 

'I would hope not.' Lip scoffed. 'I gotta study. Look after Liam.'

'Mm.' Ian said, going to put his plate in the sink. Lip had no idea. None of them did.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, after everyone had left the Gallagher house, leaving just Ian and Mickey there, Ian said, ‘Lip thinks you don’t like me.’

'Why do I give a shit what your brother thinks?' Mickey asked, standing from the kitchen table and taking their plates into the kitchen. 'More coffee?'

'Yeah, thanks.' Ian smiled. 'It's just… It annoys me, you know?'

'Why?' Mickey asked, pouring coffee.

Ian sighed. ‘They’re all judging you and they have no idea how good you are.’

'I can't be all fairies and glitter and fuckin' unicorns all the time, Firecrotch. I got a reputation to maintain.' Mickey grinned and went back to put the pot in the coffee maker.

Ian laughed, getting up to stand behind Mickey in the kitchen. ’So only I get the unicorns, huh?’ he said, wrapping his arms around Mickey’s waist and resting his head on Mickey’s shoulder.

'Mhmm.' Mickey sighed dramatically. 'It's just too tiring being such a fairy the whole time, you know? Well, maybe not for you. You have the stamina of a fucking bull.'

'Are you calling me a fairy?' Ian asked, attempting to sound scandalised.

'Yup.' Mickey grinned, turning around to face Ian. 'You're a fairy  _and_ a twink.’

Ian raised an eyebrow. ‘Do you even know what that means?’

'Look it up in a dictionary and you'll see  _"Ian Gallagher"_ written down.’ Mickey replied seriously, jabbing him in the ribs and pushing him backwards into the fridge. ‘Don’t worry. I like it.’

'Mm, I know.' Ian grinned, pushing Mickey back into the bench. 'That's why you love me.'

'That's not the  _only_ reason why I love you, asshole.’ 

'Oh?' Ian asked, kissing Mickey lightly on the side of his throat. 'Why, then?'

'Weeell…' Mickey said. 'You're kinda okay looking.'

'Gee, thanks, Mick.' Ian said, kissing down to Mickey's shoulder.

'I suppose you're a bit funny… Not really that intelligent, but I'm not judging… And you're actually a pretty good fuck.'

'Wow, a list of things you like about me.' Ian said in mock surprise. 'Didn't know you cared.'

'Yeah, apparently neither does your family.' Mickey sighed and put his forehead against Ian's chest.

'It doesn't really matter what they think, Mick. They're not part of our relationship.' Ian murmured. 

'Mm.' he looked back up to Ian. 'You know I love you. Even if they don't.'

'Exactly. I love you too, and that's all that matters.' Ian said, kissing Mickey gently.

As Mickey and Ian went upstairs to get dressed or shower or whatever, they had no idea that Lip had been standing just outside the kitchen behind the doorway into the living room, listening to their entire conversation.

Maybe Mickey Milkovich did love Ian. Especially as he just said it. Twice.

 

* * *

 

Mickey was having a quick shower before going to bed, so Lip took that to be the best time to talk to Ian.

He knocked on the door as he approached Ian and Mickey’s room. ‘Hey, you up?’

'Yeah,' Ian's voice floated from in the room. 'Come in.'

Lip opened the door and stood inside just far enough to be able to shut it again. ‘You know how I told you I didn’t believe you about Mickey?’

'Lip, I swear to God-'

'No, no. I wanted to uh. Apologise.' Lip said, rubbing the back of his neck.

'Oh?' Ian raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'What brought that on?'

'This morning.' Lip said. 'I, uh. I was still here when you two were talking in the kitchen. I heard.'

'How much did you hear?' Ian asked slowly.

'Everything. He said he loves you. Twice.'

'Yeah.'

'Mickey Milkovich loves you.' Lip said, almost to himself.

'I know.' Ian said, nodding. 'Just like I love him.'

'Yeah, well. I don't understand it, but I can stop questioning it now.'

'You probably could've stopped questioning it the second that I saved his coked up ass from some creepy, grey haired fuck, actually.' Mickey said, coming into the room.

'What?' Lip asking, eyebrows knitting together. 'What happened?'

'That's probably a story for another time.' Ian laughed. 'Uh, so, goodnight?' 

'Right, yeah.' Lip said, walking backwards from the room. 'Night.'

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_Can also be found[here ](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/post/84910283568/prompt-lip-always-bashing-mickey-and-ian-being)on Tumblr._


End file.
